School's Out!: The Musical/References
* On Netflix instant streaming, this episode ends when Wanda falls off the bridge which makes the episode incomplete. It is unknown why the rest of the episode was not put in after that scene since some of the other specials are longer than this one. Later on, this was corrected. *Although already seen on the sign of the Camp Learn-a-Torium in earlier episodes, Flappy Bob takes on a different clown appearance in this film. *After being defeated, Sanderson mutters "Oh, Smoof" which is Norm the Genie says upon being defeated *This is the first time Timmy's romantic "rivals" Tootie and Trixie appear onscreen together, although neither has any dialogue besides Tootie's single spoken musical line. *This is the last time that Flappy Bob's Learn-A-Torium, as well as Happy Peppy Gary and Betty themselves, appear in an episode of The Fairly OddParents mostly because Flappy Bob goes back to being a clown at the end of the episode and the fact that Gary and Betty most likely quit after Timmy and his godparents made the Learn-A-Torium more fun. *In the original story, Flappy Bob was not real, he was just a disguised Imaginary Gary trying to get revenge on Timmy. This is revealed in one of the songs posted on the scribd website under Fred Seibert's portfolio, which posts several of the scripts in their original form. *There are bloopers (in animated form, of course) for this movie/episode. *During the bloopers, the scene where Mark Chang appears, it was the scene for the Pixie Rap part of the '' Reprise Remix'' song. Sanderson talked in this scene of the bloopers, but it was in his boring voice of Ben Stein rather than the rapping voice of Redman. *In the bloopers, it is revealed, that Jorgen has a somewhat British accent after his mouth got caught in a mouse trap. *Mark Chang appears in the bloopers (though the director says he's not in the musical), along with Juandissimo. *This is the only musical episode in the entire series. *Cosmo and Wanda sang their love song Floating With You here. *HP claims near the end of the episode that when Timmy is 47 years old, he will pay and that their scheme won't fail next time. Though in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow up, Timmy Turner and A Fairly Odd Christmas, Timmy (who is now played by Drake Bell) is 23 years old. Which means that he has 24 years left before the Pixies can start their scheme. *This episode is dedicated to Ray Charles who died a year ago. *This episode lasts 2 days, meaning this is the only episode, as well as the only Nickelodeon special/TV show episode and non-holiday episode, to not air normally nor rarely. *It is unlikely, but, one of Wanda's friends seen at the Fairy World Diner might have been the same one from Dog's Day Afternoon. * The special' title might inspired the film, High School Musical. * A scene where the fairies were counting down to summer parodied the famous traditional New Years Ball Drop in Times Square, New York City during New Year's Eve. *Cosmo's remark about Timmy being the President of Kid World everywhere but Florida is a reference to the errors the state had in the 2000 United States Presidential Election. *The scene where H.P. and Sanderson find Flappy Bob in Kansas is a reference to Superman's origins. *Fairly Falls is parody on Niagara Falls famous waterfall on USA and Canada. *This special might of inspired ''Total Drama's ''third season, it has singing and it also takes time during summer vaction. *The Diner scene and the "make-out point" scene in the song Floating With You are a reference to two famously parodized scenes (mostly the second one) from 1950s movies. *In the song Adults Ruin Everything, Timmy says "But I've got two magic fairies!", which means he reveals that he has fairies, but Timmy doesn't lose his fairies when he said that. This may not apply to Da Rules however as Timmy says that line to HP and nobody else besides Timmy, his godparents and HP were there when Timmy says that line. *Timmy's not afraid of Flappy Bob, as he is dressed as a clown, but in another episode, he is afraid of clowns. Timmy may however had conquered his fear of clowns by this point. Category:References Category:Trivia